Brother Brother, Sister Sister
by Andrea Weiling
Summary: Nagi and Omi are picked up at the train station, only to find that Schuldich is not only waiting for him; he's waiting for Crawford's acquaintance as well. Chaos insues, and secrets are revealed as the girl visiting appears to be more than she is origina
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
It ripped free from his throat, and thrummed the very air around him with sound,   
loud and clear, piercing and searing. It cried for everything that had happened in his   
tortured life so far, but spoke of sadness, a great unyielding sadness that he wasn't sure   
the others even were aware that he had. It cried for attentions un-given to him, and spoke   
of a secret, a secret buried deep within the recesses of his soul. He could feel the silver  
against his cheeks, and he brushed it all away, all away to the ground that swallowed it   
greedily. The Earth always gained, never gave, unless it was food. But this was sadness,   
and the world seemed to thrive on it sometimes. Tripping back, he footed someone behind   
him, who got out of his way and into the light of the door, looking at him. The scene   
before him rippled and played itself out again, and he cried out in dismay and disbelief.   
The person looked at him, and he could see the expression of sympathy and understanding.   
This person understood, this person knew what was going on, and perhaps he even knew a way   
to overcome the emotion he had been feeling for so long. But he crashed back into a desk,   
the cabinet, some form of intricately carved wood, and shattering reached his ears. Again   
it came free from his throat, parched and dry and full of unspoken pain.  
  
He screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed until he found he was at the   
back door, having broken several plates and mugs at the moment, the kitchen table knocked   
over. He almost fell over when he vaulted over the chair, stumbling awkwardly, but when   
the back door came into view, he wiped the trails from his eyes away with a rough swipe   
against his face, and fled through the door into the world beyond. The street, the cool air  
against him, pressuring him to go back was almost welcome, since he found that at least   
something in the world hadn't changed. The people still walked on the sidewalk, heeding his  
hurrying form. He ran faster than he ever had before, and zipped past people before they   
could do much. As he skirted around the corner of some street that he knew nothing of, he   
glanced up at the street sign and noted, with a bit of satisfaction, that he was well and   
truly lost. But that was what he set out to do, wasn't it?  
  
There came a crackle of paper in his left pocket. He didn't stop running until he   
was out of breath and sure that he was somewhere halfway across Tokyo by then. He reached   
down and took it out. He recognized the paper, the now-crinkled script, and scanned it. It  
seemed to be in order, the street name was known to all who lived in Tokyo for a long   
enough time, and he began to walk in that direction, at least what he thought was that   
direction. The crowds passed him, and he took the distraction to get out of everyone's way.  
After all, he wasn't needed in this world, was he?  
  
Loner's Road, he read silently from the paper. How fitting. Who'da thought I'd   
be this desperate?  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \   
  
Author's note:  
  
Well, hope that intrigued you. A pretty short prologue, but whatever. This is the   
fic I was talking about; it was originally named "Emotion, Masked", but I thought "Brother   
Brother, Sister Sister" was a better name, so I put that down.  
  
Andrea Weiling  



	2. For all those out there...

Gomen, I'm sorry if you wanted for me to continue this story a bit further...it seems I've   
come upon a spell of writer's block. I originally had the story planned out in my mind, but  
I've decided to stop it since no one seemed to like it, and the action and story hadn't   
really started except for someone screaming his head off. I think I will work on the Ran   
Fujimiya part of the timeline first, partly because I don't have any ideas on that plane and  
still have a clean slate, while "Brother Brother, Sister Sister" is so cluttered with ideas  
already. I need some time to sort out everything, so please wait. I will come back to   
this when I have the time and the inspiration. So wait for the other part of the story,   
then look for this one. In fact, I may write something else even before that. This story   
will just be temporarily discontinued. Gomen, again, for all that wanted this to continue.  
  
Andrea Weiling  



End file.
